


All Tied Up

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Sex, Smut, ian's new at this, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian gets back from an interview and Mickey's a little turned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt from this picture  
> https://41.media.tumblr.com/8356074b88bb022949b6ec83ecc4ef4a/tumblr_inline_nwdpmpMPTn1qfamtt_540.jpg
> 
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -
> 
>  
> 
> also tied up and tie :P gettit

 

Mickey looks up when he hears the door close.

Ian comes in wearing a white shirt, tie, and khaki pants.

“Hey where you coming back from all dressed up?” Mickey asks.

“Eh. Job interview.”

“Job interview?” Mickey sits up, eyes glued to Ian. “For what?”

“Some retail shit. Didn’t get it though.”

Mickey sighs. “That sucks.”

Ian shrugs and starts loosening his tie. He notices Mickey’s eyes on him, filling with lust.

“A tie and everything huh? Svetlana help you with that?” Mickey’s tongue escapes his mouth and he breathes heavily.

Ian looks at him curiously and then realizes. He squeezes his lips together to try to keep from cracking a grin.

“And what did you do today?” Ian asks.

“Oh you know…” Mickey clears his throat. “Beat on some assholes.” It’s a lie he told to play into what’s coming. “Probably shouldn’t have though…” Mickey adds.

“Oh?” Ian says, moving closer as he loosens his tie more. “Have you been a bad boy, Mickey?”

“Maybe…” Mickey bites his lip.

Ian smirks. “Do I need to punish you?”

Mickey licks his bottom lip and nods.

Ian slides his tie away from his neck and rolls the sleeves on his shirt up. He walks over to his boyfriend and grabs the side of his neck, not too roughly but not exactly gentle.

“Strip,” He whispers in Mickey’s ear letting the hot air of his breath blow on Mickey’s neck.

Mickey obeys, taking his jacket off quickly and reaching for his shirt.

Ian stops him.

“Slowly plea—ehm…slowly.”

Mickey almost laughs at Ian’s slip but does as he’s told. He goes slow, rolling his shirt up his body and pulling it over his head, dropping it to the ground by him. Half naked he gradually moves to his pants unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper down. He slips his jeans off and goes for the wasteband of his boxers when Ian’s hand pulls his away.

The taller man leans over and kisses his boyfriend’s chest, tongue swirling around the nipple. His mouth goes down Mickey’s chest and to his stomach. His fingers go to Mickey’s hips and down the band of his boxers. He pulls the fabric away from Mickey’s body and looks down at Mickey’s hardening dick. He looks up at his boyfriend with hooded eyes and a dark smile.

“Take them off,” Ian orders.

Mickey again does as he’s told and slips out of is boxers, standing naked in front of Ian.

Ian walks around Mickey checking him out, biting his lip at seeing his boyfriend’s perfect bare ass.

“On your knees,” He says behind Mickey and pushes Mickey to the floor. Mickey’s breath hitches in excitement.

Ian grabs Mickey’s arms and pulls them behind him. He takes his tie and uses it to tie Mickey’s hands together. Mickey moans as Ian tightens it.

Ian stands behind Mickey for a few moments, a little unsure of what to do. He’s a bit new at the whole thing.

“Now, now,” Ian stars, circling Mickey again. “What should your punishment be?”

“Whatever you like.” Mickey says.

Ian nods and makes his way in front of Mickey. He looks down at his eager boyfriend. Ian undoes his own pants and slides his hand down them, letting his pants fall down to the floor and pulling his dick out. Mickey’s face fills with a grin and he scoots closer to Ian. He lets out his tongue and glides it down Ian’s shaft before deciding to take all of Ian in his mouth. He bobs his head up and down sucking on the redhead’s dick. It doesn’t take long before he hears Ian moan above him. He feels the pull on his hair from Ian’s hand on the back of his head, and a slight push as Ian moves Mickey’s head further so he can go deeper inside Mickey’s mouth. Mickey takes it easily and prides himself when he makes the redhead cum a little later.

Ian pulls out of Mickey’s mouth and mutters a few breathless “fucks”.

Mickey licks the side of his mouth and smiles up at Ian.

Ian looks down at Mickey and grins, takes a pillow from the couch and throws it down in front of the floor in front of him.

“Now it’s your turn,” He says as he pulls his pants back up and walks behind Mickey. He gestures for Mickey to lay on the floor. He listens, letting his head fall on the pillow. Ian bends down next to Mickey and moves his legs apart. He sits between them and lowers his head down Mickey’s back. He kisses down Mickey from his shoulders and lets his tongue escape when he reaches Mickey’s lower back. His tongue traces down Mickey’s spine and he hears the older man moan when he comes to the tail bone. Ian’s lips then circle around Mickey’s ass cheek and Ian takes a tender bite.

“Ah Fuck!” Mickey yells. “Fuck do it again.”

Ian bites a little harder and kisses the spot. His tongue slides between Mickey’s cheeks, circling the hole, earning him the most beautiful moans he’s ever heard from Mickey’s mouth. His tongue moves in and out of Mickey. His hands knead Mickey’s ass as he continues to eat him out.

“Ah fuck. Fuck me.” Mickey groans, dick getting harder as he enjoys Ian’s tongue.

“Ian fuck me.” Mickey says more plainly.

Ian stops. “What?”

“Untie me and fuck me over the couch.”

And this time Ian obeys.


End file.
